Olefin copolymer rubber such as ethylene/propylene copolymer rubber or ethylene/propylene/diene copolymer rubber has become marketed in the form of pellets. However, since the olefin copolymer rubber has tackiness, there has been a problem of sticking together into blocks during storage even though the rubber is formed into pellets. Further, even in an ethylene/α-olefin copolymer elastomer that is relatively less sticky at normal temperature, the pellets thereof stick together into blocks when they are kept under a load or left in a high temperature atmosphere as in a summer season.
To overcome this difficulty, an attempt of improving the handling of the pellets has been made by applying powders such as talc and calcium stearate and a liquid such as silicone oil to flexible resin pellets (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: WO 2002/085979 pamphlet